


Off to a Good Start

by Serralinda



Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [34]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Junjou Romantica, Super Lovers (Anime & Manga), ひとりじめマイヒーロー | Hitorijime My Hero (Anime)
Genre: Cursing/Profanity, Lemon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serralinda/pseuds/Serralinda
Summary: Exams are approaching for 3rd-year students and many are feeling the stress. Mafuyu and Uenoyama have just moved in together in a new neighborhood where they meet Ren and the White Fang crew after a mishap. Officer Shinosuke has just been transferred here as well. And Natsuo and Takamura are still dealing with a troublesome guy. The New Year is starting off with a bang.
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Takamura Shirou/Shiba Natsuo
Series: Tokyo Yaoiverse [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384039
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2020, my readers! Hope yours is going more smoothly than it is for these guys! The Tokyo Yaoiverse charges forward with changes, meet-ups, hook-ups, and crazy. Lemon in chapter 5, comments always welcome.
> 
> The mangaka who corrupted me -
> 
> Given - Kizu Natsuki  
> Super Lovers - Abe Miyuki  
> Junjou Romantica - Nakamura Shungiku  
> Hitorijime My Hero - Arii Memeco  
> Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai (Aoi cameo) - Yoneda Kou

**Puppy Love**

Ren was so shocked when the black ball of fur in his arms barked and squirmed that he sat Tanuki down on the ground instantly. Tanuki never barked. Nor did he like to walk outdoors, which meant Ren always carried him around for “walks” to get some fresh air.

Today, not only did Tanuki want down, but he took off running! “Oi! Tanuki! Come back!” Tanuki had a lot of fur but his little feet would get cold on the icy ground, it being January. Ren raced after him.

From around the next corner, Ren heard a voice calling, “Tama! Stay back! No, bad dog!”

Ren skidded to a stop and took in the scene. Tanuki and another dog – a white puffball - were circling each other, sniffing each other's butts. It was like a fuzzy yin/yang symbol in motion. The white one was trailing a leash and a young man about the same age as Ren stood nearby, looking worried and unsure about approaching a strange dog.

“Does she bite?” Ren asked.

“Huh? No, he doesn't. Or he hasn't bitten anyone yet – Kedama* isn't very old and hasn't been around many people.”

“Your dog is a boy? Hmm.”

“What? Why...oh.”

They both stared as Tanuki, mounted on Kedama, pumped away with his tongue lolling out. Ren couldn't hide a snicker. That set off the other boy and soon they were both laughing.

Tanuki finished his humping and trotted over to Ren to be picked up. Kedama shook himself a little and returned to his owner as well.

“That's rude - not even a kiss after?” the young man said, setting them both laughing again.

“I'm Kaidou Ren, and this is Tanuki. I apologize for his behavior. He's never done anything like that before. Usually, I just carry him around.”

“'Tanuki?' Isn't he a Pom like Kedama? Oh, I'm Satou Mafuyu.”

“We don't know exactly what he is but probably. We found him living under a neighbor's house. I tracked down his owner - the old man had died so I kept him. I haven't seen you around here before.”

“We just moved in and...” Satou swayed and his eyes unfocused.

“Oi! Are you okay?” The answer was obviously no, as Satou went first to his knees and then slumped over into a faint. “Satou!”

Ren put Tanuki down and knelt beside the unconscious young man, slapping his face gently. No response. Tanuki sniffed him and Kedama whined and licked Satou's face. Ren patted his pocket, but he'd left his cell phone at home. Frowning, he started searching the boy to see if he had one. None. No wallet either. _His coat is not heavy enough for this cold_.

“What's going on? Back away now!” a deep voice instructed.

Ren turned and looked up into the face of a policeman. Not just any policeman, though. He knew this one.

“Shinosuke?” _What is Kanako's boyfriend doing here in his uniform?_

“Ren? What's going on?” Shinosuke relaxed and hurried over. “Who's this?”

“Satou Mafuyu, he said his name was. We just met because of the dogs and then he fell over. He told me he was new to the area - he doesn't have a cell or wallet so I don't know where exactly he lives.”

“Well, let's get him somewhere warm first, then we can figure it out.” Shinosuke scooped the slender Satou up easily and draped him over one shoulder. Ren grabbed Kedama's leash, picked up Tanuki again and they all set off back to White Fang.

“He's too thin,” Shinosuke noted, “and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. It's probably just exhaustion, but we should call a doctor to look him over. I don't know this area yet. Is there one nearby?”

“I know someone close. I'll go see if he's home. I...should I-”

“Go run ahead. I've got him.” Shinosuke shifted Satou's weight a little but didn't seem bothered to be carrying a full-grown young man like a sack of rice.

 _He's strong,_ Ren noted, frowning at Shinosuke's muscles. Then he tucked Kedama under his other arm and took off running. _At least I'm fast._

Back at the house, Ren dropped both dogs and hollered for Haru. He came out of the bedroom, still in his pajamas and yawning.

“Why are you yelling? And where have you been? It's only 8:30 and this is Saturday. What is that?” Haru stared at Kedama.

“I was walking Tanuki and I met a guy and we talked but he passed out so Shinosuke is bringing him and I have to go see if Takamura-sensei is home. Be right back!” Ren ran out again, leaving Haru blinking at the dogs.

A few blocks away was the old apartment building where Takamura Shirou and Sasaki Ikuyoshi both lived. Haru had been living there when Ren first came from Canada and Iku was now in their old unit, Takamura downstairs. Ren pounded on the door until Takamura opened it, bleary-eyed with bedhead and stubble.

“What the hell, Ren?”

Ren barged in, then stopped short when he saw Haru's cousin Natsuo and another man sprawled out on the floor beside a table covered in empty bottles and glasses. Takamura had tossed blankets over them, but they both seemed to be fully dressed. Ren raised an eyebrow at his school nurse.

“They...don't worry about them. Why are you here?”

“Oh!” Ren went straight for the doctor's bag Takamura kept ready. “Hurry! We have a guy who passed out. I don't know if he's sick or what. C'mon!” Snatching the bag, Ren pushed his friend toward the door, tossing his coat at him as well. He paused only to allow the doctor to change into outdoor shoes before dragging him back to the house.

On the way, Ren filled Takamura in on the details and in return, Takamura calmed him down. It sounded like a faint, he told Ren, something that happened to a lot of young people at this time of year. College entrance exams were only a week away and students pushed themselves to insane limits, forgetting to sleep and eat.

By the time they arrived, people were milling around in the house - Iku and Aoi ( _They're always together now._ ), and the twins. Satou was laid out on the couch with a blanket, Kedama beside him whimpering.

“Clear out,” Takamura ordered, taking charge. He felt Satou's forehead and hands and checked his pulse. “He's cold. Ren, fill up a hot water bottle.”

The twins went back to their rooms while Ren dashed to the hall closet for another blanket and the bottle. Haru started a pot of coffee and poked around in the refrigerator for ingredients. “I'll make us some breakfast. Sensei, have you eaten?”

“No, Ren woke me up. If you could make some broth for him to eat when he wakes up...”

“Of course.” Haru pulled more things out of the fridge.

“Can I use a computer?” Shinosuke asked. “I'll see if I can find out who he is or a family member.”

“Sure,” Iku said. “It's in the café's office. Um...why are you here dressed like that?”

“I was just reassigned to the kōban* for this neighborhood. I'm still considered a rookie, so I go where they send me.” Shinosuke followed Iku out of the room. Aoi, not sure what to do, went into the kitchen to help Haru.

Takamura took the hot water bottle from Ren and tucked it beneath the blankets at Satou's feet. He absently patted Kedama's head as he took Satou's temperature, listened to his heart, sized him up.

“He told you he just moved to this area?”

“Yes,” Ren answered.

“I think he's fine, aside from being tired and hungry and stressed. He probably just moved out of his parents' house and doesn't know how to take care of himself properly. Plus, if he's the same age as you, he's been studying too much. He does something with his hands as well. See the calluses on his fingers?” Takamura held one hand up for Ren to see. “We should let him rest for now. I'll check him again when he wakes up.”

Iku returned and sat down at the dining table. “We couldn't figure out anything. That last name is too common and if he just moved here, his address hasn't been registered that we could find. Shinosuke is going back to the area where you found him to see if anyone there knows.”

Haru brought Takamura and Ren cups of coffee. He leaned over to study Satou's face. “He looks a bit sad, doesn't he? Cute though.”

“Haru.”

“I'm just teasing, Ren. You keep bringing home strays.”

Takamura and Ren joined Iku and Aoi at the dining table. Haru gave them all plates of fried rice, leaving the broth simmering on the stove. “Itadakimasu,” they all said quietly before attacking the light meal.

“Why is Tachibana in your apartment with Natsuo?” Ren asked.

Takamura almost choked. “They keep showing up, getting drunk, and passing out in my place. I don't know how to stop it. Kashiwagi insists that I have to help Natsuo deal with him, but it's not working.”

“What exactly was the plan?” Haru asked.

“Uh...Natsuo was going to lead him on a little and then dump him for me, breaking his heart and turning him off men forever. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but this guy is really determined, has endless amounts of money, and shows no signs of giving up. They keep invading my home and he created this situation where we're competing for Natsuo's affections or something. It's insane.”

“You must not be very convincing. You need to either make out with Natsuo and get turned on for real, or give up.”

“I can't-”

“Mafuyu! Mafuyu!” A young man with black hair and blue eyes wide with concern stormed into the room.

_*Kedama/Tama_ – Kedama is the dog's full name (furball), but Mafuyu mostly calls him Tama for short.

 _*K_ _ō_ _ban_ – a small police station, where a few officers are assigned as neighborhood watchdogs. They patrol occasionally on foot or bicycle and help out with smaller issues and generally serve as deterrents and get to know the locals.


	2. Panic Attack

**Panic Attack**

Uenoyama Ritsuka was normally a very calm and composed young man. But when it came to Mafuyu all his sense flew out the window. He hadn't thought much about the people milling about in the street outside his new apartment building until an older woman pointed to him and the police officer called out.

“Excuse me, young man. Do you know a Satou Mafuyu?”

Panic gripped him. Mafuyu had been fine when he left for his graveyard shift at a 24-hour convenience store, promising to go to bed soon. He'd tried to convince Mafuyu to sleep earlier but his boyfriend insisted on studying some more. Their schedules were a mess lately, with Uenoyama working three different part-time jobs, plus anything extra he could pick up, and Mafuyu taking extra classes and working at the Letterbox Live House in the evenings. And then Winter Break and an abrupt move across town.

Mafuyu's mother had been transferred to Osaka by her employers, forcing them to scramble for a solution that didn't involve Mafuyu leaving Tokyo. Uenoyama had bitten the bullet and suggested they find a place together, _“just as roommates, you know, a house-share,”_ after bullying his parents into offering to pay part of the rent. Mafuyu's mother contributed also, so here they were, living together. With separate bedrooms.

They'd been dating over a year now, but still hadn't...crossed the line. Uenoyama wanted to do it. And he knew Mafuyu did as well. Something was holding Uenoyama back from taking the final step and he wasn't sure what it was. But he was certain once they were settled into the new apartment and final exams were over, they would figure it out together.

“Mafuyu?” Uenoyama said to the officer, his voice high and tight. “Where is he? What's wrong?” He gripped the bag of snacks and drinks he'd filched from work and fought down the urge to grab the officer and shake him.

“You do know him? That woman said she has seen the two of you walking together.”

“We're roommates. What's going on? Is he okay?”

“He's going to be fine. He collapsed in the street, but some friends are taking care of him nearby.”

Uenoyama's head whipped around, searching. “Where?”

“What about his family?” the officer asked. Uenoyama wanted to punch him. _Where is Mafuyu? Stop asking me stupid questions! Oh my god, where is he?!_

“Uh...his mother just moved to Osaka and he has no other family. Please take me-”

“Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll take you there. Hey!” The officer took Uenoyama's face in his hand and forced their eyes to meet. “He will be alright. You...what's your name?”

Something in the policeman's expression got through to Uenoyama, and he rapidly blinked back tears of relief. “Uenoyama Ritsuka.”

“Good. Uenoyama, take a deep breath. Good. Another.” He was coached through breathing until the panic receded and his heart stopped thumping in his ears. “Okay, now that I know you aren't going to pass out yourself, let's go. I already carried him – I don't want to carry you, too.”

They set off, Uenoyama trotting beside the taller man. Officer Shinosuke Todo, his name was, and he explained what happened as they walked several blocks Uenoyama was unfamiliar with. _Mafuyu passed out in the street! It's my fault – I should be taking better care of him. I know he doesn't eat properly and he spends too much time listening to music and composing and studying! I have to watch over him..._ Uenoyama berated himself the entire walk.

“He's here,” Shinosuke said, stopping in front of a big house next to a café called White Fang.

Uenoyama couldn't hold back any longer. He charged into the house without removing his shoes, still clutching the bag of food.

“Mafuyu! Mafuyu!”

He crashed into a wall. No, it was a very solid chest and two arms held him in a vice-like grip while he struggled.

“Quiet!” the wall hissed. “He's asleep. He's okay.” His face was forced upward again. “But you don't look like you're in much better shape. Haru, is there any food left?”

“Sure, I made a lot.”

“Another plate, please. You...”

“Uenoyama Ritsuka,” Shinosuke said.

“...Uenoyama. I'm a doctor and he's going to be fine. Are you calm? Will you stay quiet?”

Uenoyama nodded.

“Take off your shoes, then, and go see him.”

Uenoyama dropped the bag and took off his shoes, his scarf, his coat, his gloves, before making his way to Mafuyu's side. Kneeling beside the couch, he took in Mafuyu's pale face – too gaunt – and the dark smudges below his closed eyes. Long lashes, a few coppery strands of over-long hair caught in them. He brushed the bangs back gently and trailed his knuckles along a soft cheek. A little trace of fuzz on the jawline... _Mafuyu might need to start shaving occasionally._

“Roommate, huh?”

Uenoyama snapped out of his trance before he could do something embarrassing like kiss Mafuyu in front of...The wall-doctor was looking down at him with sympathy and a hint of amusement. There were several other people in the big, open kitchen/dining/living room, as well as the officer. He felt his cheeks heat up.

He stood, went over to the table where they sat, and bowed. “I'm terribly sorry for intruding! Thank you so much for helping him! I'm Uenoyama Ritsuka and he's Satou Mafuyu. We're both third-years in high school and we just moved in over Winter Break. Um...I should have been watching him more closely – he gets distracted - but everything has been a bit hectic...”

Relieved after seeing Mafuyu, Uenoyama felt his legs trembling as the tension drained out of him. The doctor pushed him into a chair, a plate of fried rice appeared in front of him, and a cup of hot chocolate.

“Eat. We'll introduce ourselves. Shinosuke, you want some?” Uenoyama was having trouble focusing, but it seemed like a god was smiling down on him. Sea-green eyes, ash-blond hair.

“No thanks, Haru. I have to finish my patrol. I'll stop by again later.” The policeman left and Uenoyama picked up his fork.

“Itadakimasu,” he whispered before taking a bite. And another. And then wolfing down the entire serving.

The god-like one was named Kaidou Haru. The doctor was Takamura. Someone his age named Ren. And a couple called Iku and Aoi. They all seemed like very nice people, radiating compassion, understanding, and a little curiosity.

“I'm sorry,” Uenoyama said again, sipping at his hot chocolate. He was aware he had behaved like a barbarian crazy person, from the crashing in, to the pigging out.

“Don't worry about it,” Iku told him. “We've all been through exam hell or just stressful times. Everyone your age is in a similar state – except Ren here, who is abnormal.”

“Hey! You shut up, Iku. It's not my fault I had college-level lessons in math and science since I was in Canada. Anyway, my Japanese literature and writing is still terrible. Kiri says a chicken could wander across a piece of paper and write something better than me.”

Uenoyama couldn't help laughing with everyone else at that description. He was feeling much better now that he knew Mafuyu was okay and he'd eaten and it was warm...

“And there he goes as well. Maybe you could set up the tatami room...” were the last things Uenoyama heard as he fell asleep in his seat.


	3. Pushing the Limit

**Pushing the Limit**

Takamura skillfully caught the boy before he could tumble to the floor. _Stupid teenagers, pushing themselves past their limits. And what were their parents thinking, leaving two idiot boys this age to their own devices?_

“Let's put them in there together, Haru. If you don't mind...?”

“It's no problem, Sensei. We have plenty of extra bedding. One large futon, you think?” Haru glanced at him.

“Hmm...you caught that as well? Maybe not, it might embarrass them to know that we noticed. Or maybe it's one-sided.”

“Two futons, coming right up.”

The tatami room was just off to the side of the living area, and in no time Ren and Haru had it set up for the sleepers. Takamura staggered a little under Uenoyama's weight – the boy was long and lanky and weighed more than he'd expected.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Takamura spun around and nearly dropped his burden. Natsuo, with Tachibana the Rich Annoyance just behind him, stood there staring in disbelief. Pouting. _That isn't...jealousy? Can't be._

“Shh!” Everyone hushed Natsuo.

Leaving Iku and Ren to explain things to the newcomers, Takamura deposited Uenoyama on one futon and Haru brought in Mafuyu for the other. Haru turned on one low-light lamp and they closed the door behind them. Tucked in and sleeping like the dead, the two young men would recover in the cozy nest.

Aoi had just been introduced and looked a bit stunned to find a near-copy of the gorgeous Haru existed. Side-by-side, the resemblance was remarkable, despite the difference in coloring. Natsuo's father was the brother of Haru's father, so it wasn't that impossible, but somehow Haru looked very Caucasian while Natsuo was clearly Japanese. Together, they made a striking pair.

Takamura didn't know what to do about this situation between himself, Natsuo, and the Rich Annoyance. Tachibana made no sense to him. No matter how coldly Natsuo treated him, Tachibana maintained a cheerful, positive, slightly patronizing persistence in his quest to win Natsuo's affections.

It had become a farce, thanks to the lawyer Kashiwagi Mikiko. She insisted on Takamura being the one to help Natsuo solve this situation, and he couldn't say no. She was too powerful and connected to the school and the local hospital and the clinic where he helped out part-time.

Apparently, Tachibana's family couldn't control their thirty-year-old son despite their enormous wealth, so Natsuo and Takamura were stuck trying to change his mind without doing anything offensive. That Tachibana also paid large amounts of money to the host club where Natsuo worked made things even trickier.

Tachibana had to be convinced to go away of his own free will or the club would fire Natsuo for ruining its reputation and Kashiwagi would wreck them both for ruining her plan. She was a scary woman.

Takamura was at his wit's end. He wasn't very sociable to begin with, though he was a caring person. And he kept getting stuck with the pair invading his house and upsetting his routine. Natsuo did not want to be alone with Tachibana and called for Takamura's help at all hours. It was maddening.

On top of all this, the first time Takamura saw Natsuo and Haru standing together he'd remembered. A kid maybe twelve years old, visiting daily at the hospital where Takamura was an intern. The kid put on a brave face for his sick mother but looked lost and forlorn when he was alone. Takamura felt drawn to him.

Some days another kid showed up to keep him company. A blond kid who nevertheless could have been a brother, they looked so alike. Young Natsuo's face lit up whenever his cousin Haru was around. Takamura bought them popsicles sometimes, kept Natsuo company when he was looking particularly down.

Takamura didn't know if Natsuo had made the connection between the friendly young intern and the grumpy school nurse Takamura had become. If Natsuo didn't recall, Takamura wasn't going to remind him of it – it had been a dark time in Natsuo's life as his mother wasted away and nothing could be done to save her.

Sometimes Takamura noticed that Natsuo still had that hero-worship for his cousin, though he hid it well. Once in a while, Takamura thought he saw something in Natsuo's eyes toward him as well. He wasn't sure he wanted to put a name to that emotion. Takamura was straight – or had been for the first thirty-eight years of his life - but this situation was putting a strain on them all and turning his emotions into a swirling mess.

He'd become overly-conscious of Natsuo and he wasn't comfortable with it. Haru's suggestion that they should get physical in front of Tachibana scared Takamura to death - because he wasn't sure he wouldn't enjoy it. If he hadn't cared, it would have been much easier to play the role and then laugh about it once the dust settled. But he knew he did care, too much. _He won't realize I'm sincere. And that will be beyond pathetic._

_What would Natsuo want with a dried up, tired old man like me? He's only twenty-five, gorgeous, smart, with his whole life ahead of him and a job that surrounds him with beautiful women who fawn on him and buy him gifts and maybe invite him home at night. I'm surely delusional if I think he might have some kind of feelings for me as anything more than a convenient helper in dealing with the Rich Annoyance._

“Takamura-sensei! Oi!” Ren was waving a hand in front of his nose. “Why are you all spaced out? Are they worse than you're letting on?”

Climbing out of his thoughts, Takamura realized he'd been staring into space for a while. “Ah? No, they'll be okay with sleep and food. I was remembering my own last year of high school. A very long time ago. I'm tired.”

“You just woke up,” Tachibana pointed out. He was infuriating.

“Well, _somebody_ insisted on invading my home and keeping me up until 4 am. You're lucky I didn't have to work at the clinic this morning.”

“I wonder if either of them has a job,” Ren said, referring to the sleeping pair.

“Too bad if they do. They're down and out and will be for a while. I'm going home. Let me know when they wake up.” Takamura headed for the door. He just wasn't in the mood to be around people.

Natsuo caught up to him outside. “Sensei, wait!” He grabbed Takamura's arm. “I'm sorry we showed up again last night. I'm going to talk to my boss and Kashiwagi. I know this situation has gone on too long and it's not fair to you. I'll get you out of it, alright? I...I'll fix this on my own.”

Takamura looked at him wearily. “How, Natsuo? He wants you. I don't think he cares what – or who – you want. Are you going to give in? Let him have your body after all? He's paid for it, I guess.”

Suddenly, Takamura was blinking up at Natsuo from the ground, his jaw throbbing. _He hit me! Hmph. I deserved it._

Natsuo dropped to his knees. “Oh god! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I lost track of what's real and what's pretend. I ended up wanting you to claim me as yours. I didn't like seeing you holding that boy. I remember wishing you would hug me, all those years ago. You were so kind and you're still being kind and I'm just making your life a mess.”

“You did remember me, then? I've changed a lot, haven't I?” Takamura laid down flat right on the cold ground. White Fang had just opened and customers were staring at them but he was too emotionally drained to care. _Was that some kind of confession? What am I supposed to do if it was? I'll just ignore it._

“This mess isn't your fault. It's Tachibana's and Kashiwagi's. And if I had played my role better, it would have been over by now. I can't display my emotions like that. I don't even know how to...be in love. I feel ridiculous every time we're together.”

“You've never been in love?” Natsuo asked with astonishment.

“Why do you sound so surprised? You've been around me long enough lately to see what a hermit I am. Have you been in love?” _With Haru?_ He couldn't say that part out loud, but his mind flashed on an image of Natsuo kissing Haru at a party a year and a half ago. Haru had freaked out, Ren had declared his feelings, and it had been brushed aside as a prank. _But still._ “What's it like?”

Natsuo took only a moment before launching into a mini-rant. “I don't know what it's like when the love is mutual. But when it's one-sided...it's like you've gone insane. You want them, but you can't let them know. You hate them for doing this to you. You think the stupidest things they do are adorable. You get all mushy and lonely and cry at weird times. You let them see the real you, then freak out because the real you is a terrible, worthless person. You hide all your feelings, then get angry when they don't figure it out anyway. You don't recognize yourself and it's exhausting. But always – always – you want them to be happy.”

 _Damn it. Some of that is all too familiar._ “That sounds...awful. I'm sorry, Natsuo. I think you'll have to find someone else to help you with that guy. I'm just no good. I can't fake it, I can't play this sort of game.” _It's not a game anymore. Not for me._

“I know. It wouldn't work even if you could. He's too good at figuring out the truth. I'm a skilled host and nothing I've tried works on him. I can't make you love me for real, and he won't be put off by anything less. Get up – you'll get sick lying on the ground like that. Stupid Sensei.”

Natsuo stood up and offered his hand to Takamura. He hesitated, then allowed Natsuo to heave him back to his feet. Standing there, looking into Natsuo's eyes, he saw it again – that flash of a question. Afraid that his eyes answered in some way, aware that they were still holding hands, Takamura quickly turned away and walked off. _It's better this way. He should never know. I can't do this._

* * *

“I'm sorry, Sensei,” Natsuo whispered to the broad shoulders as they hunched against the cold.

“Natsuo.” He spun around to see Tachibana standing nearby. “I'm leaving. I won't be seeing you again. Good luck.”

 _Huh?_ “That's it? Why?” _Is this another game he's playing with me?_

“Because you've made your choice, haven't you? That's the first genuine emotion besides frustration I've seen you show. And it wasn't for me, it was for him. Like you said – you want the other person to be happy, even if it's not with you. I hope you can convince him that he is the one who makes you happy. I think he's a very good man.”

With that, Tachibana turned and walked away in the opposite direction from Takamura.

“I...what?” _What the hell just happened?_ Tanuki trotted over to Natsuo and he picked up the dog and hugged him. “Did you get any of that, Tanuki?” he asked the dog, who only licked his face.

“Tanuki thinks you should go talk to Takamura-sensei in private, Natsuo. Tell him about those feelings you've been hiding, and pry his out of him while you're at it.” Ren and Haru were standing just inside the front gate to the house. It was Haru who had spoken.

“Jeeze. Did everyone eavesdrop on our conversation?”

“Yes,” Ren answered. “It was very interesting. I was going to have my teacher hypnotize Sensei so he could remember you from back then, but I guess he knew who you were on his own. You weren't someone he could forget easily and those memories were important to him. You are important to him.

 _Ugh, that still hurts, Haru smiling at Ren. He finally loves someone for real, and it's not me. He's happy with Ren and I'm glad for them. But what is Ren talking about?_ “I don't get it. What does our past have to do with anything?”

Ren rolled his eyes. “You connected – like Haru and I connected when I was eight. If Takamura-sensei didn't really care, then he could have faked it and walked away. He couldn't fake it, because it's real. But he can't bring himself to show you, Natsuo. You might not realize it wasn't fake. Or maybe you would, but not return his feelings. I think.”

“Huh?” That took some sorting out. Takamura letting someone like Tachibana see his real feelings for Natsuo...impossible. Supposing he actually... _I would have brushed it off as acting because I was also hiding how I felt. From myself._

“He couldn't fake it, because the feelings are real?” That's what they all were telling him. “I'm an idiot!”

Natsuo chased after his doctor.


	4. Police Escort

**Police Escort**

Natsuo soon stopped running. He slowed way down, then stopped altogether and leaned against a lamppost. _What am I doing? What am I going to say? Maybe they are wrong. And we're both straight...aren't we? Ha. I'm such a fool._

He thought about all the nonsense he'd been spouting. Well, not nonsense. Embarrassing truths was more like it. _I did feel those things – for Haru. But some of them I feel now for him. For Takamura-sensei. Dr. Shirou, we called him back then. I think about him too much. I'm nervous around him and cover it up. I did not like seeing him holding that kid. He was cute when Tachibana was driving him crazy. He looks tired and sad and I want to cheer him up._

“Jeeze. I have it bad, don't I?” he sighed.

“Have what bad? Are you sick, or hungover?” a voice asked.

Natsuo straightened up. A police officer was addressing him. His own age, good looking in his uniform. Not the older pudgy man Natsuo had seen before in this neighborhood.

“You're new here?”

“Mhm. Just started today. Had a little excitement, too. But you look alright. Oh, I'm Shinosuke Todo.”

“You're the one who found the kid with Ren? I'm Shiba Natsuo, Haru's cousin. And yeah, I'm fine. Lovesick and stupid, but otherwise perfectly healthy. I wish I was drunk.”

Shinosuke laughed. “It's only 10 am. A little early to be getting drunk. But lovesick...we've all been there.”

“Ugh. You're in love right now, aren't you? And it's mutual or you wouldn't have that silly grin on your face.”

“Guilty as charged! Sorry. It's not going well for you?”

“No, I'm sorry. My life might be a mess, but that's my problem. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Do you want to walk? Standing here, we'll get cold and I'm supposed to be familiarizing myself with the area.”

Natsuo's feet turned toward Takamura's apartment and Shinosuke followed along. “How did you confess?”

“Um...she said it first. But I'd already blurted out some things, so I'm pretty sure she knew how I felt. It was mutual from the minute we saw each other.”

“Grr. That's just not fair.” Natsuo punched Shinosuke's shoulder lightly, then realized what he'd just done. _I've truly gone insane!_ “Shit! I'm sorry!”

Shinosuke laughed it off. “It's okay. I know I'm sickeningly sweet on her. I won't arrest you for assaulting an officer.” They walked a little farther in silence, then Shinosuke said, “I'm a terrible liar and I look guilty when I try. I've always been a goody-two-shoes – that's probably why I became a policeman. But - even if it's uncomfortable sometimes - honesty works best. Even if it hurts to be turned down...it's already hurting to not know, right? Once you know for sure, then you can deal with it. So it's better to just say what you need to say and face the consequences.”

This officer was like no other man Natsuo had ever met. Men his age usually saw him as a rival or pretended to like him to get the girls that flocked to his looks. Sometimes they assumed he was stupid or vain or spoiled – and most definitely a shallow playboy and slut. Older men treated him like a frivolous fool or a threat. No one took him seriously - aside from Ren, who was anything but normal.

_But Sensei does, he's always treated me with respect. I was too busy dealing with Tachibana to notice._

“Just say it, huh? I don't think they want to hear it. I guess it's karma. Lord knows I've been confessed to countless times and brushed them aside in my arrogance. Now it's my turn.”

“You are a handsome guy but love has nothing to do with looks. It's worth a shot. Think of the payoff if your feelings turn out to be returned. Think of the relief, even if they aren't. Anyway, you don't have to give up if they say no. I mean - don't become a stalker, or I will have to arrest you. But you can still court them.”

 _Court him?_ Natsuo pictured himself showering cranky, serious Takamura in roses and chocolates and winning him stuffed animals at a festival booth. He bent over, laughing hysterically.

“Was that too much? Maybe I'm old-fashioned...”

“No,” Natsuo choked out. “It's just...He's not the courting type. Trust me.” He laughed some more.

“Oh...'he.'” Shinosuke patted Natsuo's shoulder sympathetically. “That's more complicated, isn't it? I imagine romantic movie dates won't work in that case. Sporting events?”

Natsuo stared at him. _Is this guy for real?_ “You aren't disgusted? That I'm talking about another guy?”

“Nope! I know loads of guys in same-sex relationships. I even know a threesome!” Shinosuke bragged. “They're all great guys. But I have no idea how they dealt with, err, courting.”

Natsuo took a closer look at Shinosuke's face. He'd been very distracted lately, but he was still aware of the recent big movie release, had seen Haru and everyone in the pictures in the magazines. It was still being talked about, the big gay movie of the decade. _Put him in a suit..._

“You were at that premiere, weren't you? A few weeks ago. No wonder you're so open-minded.”

“Yes. Misaki is my best friend. Both of my girlfriend's brothers are dating other men. Well, one is married to another guy and they adopted a little boy. You should see the movie. It's kind of a similar situation, I think. One guy falling for another and not sure how to deal with it.”

“But you're straight. What would you do if a guy confessed to you?”

“I'm taken, but before meeting Kanako...I don't know. Not taken him seriously, maybe. Not at first. If he was serious...I hope I would have faced him fairly and tried to consider it. It would have shocked me, not disgusted me.” _One in a million, this guy. Whoever Kanako is, she's a lucky woman._

Natsuo became aware of their location. “See that apartment building?” He pointed. “The apartment beneath the staircase is where Takamura Shirou lives. The doctor. Well, he works as a school nurse at Ren's high school, but he's also a doctor. Right above him is Ikuyoshi's place. Two blocks past, there's an old, traditional house – kind of rundown – with the nameplate 'Onodera.' He's the owner of this apartment building and he hangs out with the Kaidou brothers a lot. He likes to talk and gets a bit lonely when Ren doesn't visit him. He knows the neighborhood since he's been here forever.”

“Thanks for the information. Are you leaving me?”

“Yes. I have a doctor to consult about my lovesickness. See you around, Shinosuke. And thank you, for talking to me.”

Natsuo squared his shoulders and marched toward Takamura's apartment.

“Good luck!” Shinosuke called after him.


	5. Please...

**Please...**

A knock on his door interrupted Takamura in his housecleaning. As usual, Tachibana and Natsuo had littered his living room with food containers and empty alcohol bottles and dirty dishes, not to mention the blankets and pillows and general disarray. Takamura was not exactly a neat-freak, but he did prefer things tidy. Besides, he was too worked up to sleep or concentrate on a book.

He almost ignored the knock. He wanted to yell, “Fuck off!” to whoever was out there. But it might be Ren, come to tell him the boys were awake, or some other local who needed his help. More knocking, louder.

“Fine! I'm coming!” He tossed down the trash bag and stomped over to the door. Flinging it open, he tried to slam it shut again. _What the hell is Natsuo doing here? Didn't we wrap up...whatever?_ Natsuo was too fast – he slid in and shut the door behind him. Locked it.

Then, saying nothing, Natsuo picked up the trash bag and started cleaning.

“Uh...you don't have to do that.”

Without turning around, Natsuo told him, “We were pigs. I should not have left this for you to do.”

Not sure how to respond, Takamura picked up the blankets to fold and put away. He put the pillows back in their places and set the guest slippers back by the front door. _Now what? This is so awkward._

“Did they feed you at the house? Do you want something to drink? I don't have any coffee, but I have water or juice...?”

“Thank you, Sensei. I'm not hungry but water would be nice.”

Takamura poked around in his little kitchen to waste more time. But there was only so much he could do before he had to go back out with the water. He placed it on the low table in front of Natsuo, who was seated and casually flipping through a magazine. Trash collected and set aside, the room was back to rights.

Takamura flopped onto his couch and stared at Natsuo. Natsuo didn't meet his eyes or drink the water, just continued flipping glossy pages. _I'm going to scream._

“Here it is. Look, Sensei.” Natsuo held out the magazine and pointed to one of the pictures. A group of men in suits with one young woman. Takamura recognized a couple of them from somewhere. _The twins' last birthday party?_

“You know them?”

Natsuo joined him on the couch, leaned over. _Too close!_ “This one – I just met him on my way here. And I think you met him this morning as well. The new policeman, Shinosuke. I wanted to see his date – Kanako, he said her name was. Isn't she pretty? He loves her, and she him. That's nice, I think. They're happy. One of these guys is her brother, who's dating another guy, but I don't know which. Shinosuke is best friends with Misaki – the one engaged to Usami Akihiko-sensei.”

Takamura tried to focus. “Ahh? Right. They were at the birthday party you didn't come to. A lot of the people in these pictures were at the party. Ren told me her brother teaches at the college Ren wants to attend – botany...agriculture? - some branch of science. I think she doesn't live here but will be moving to Tokyo for college. So she's dating our new policeman. What a coincidence.”

“Maybe it was fate.” Natsuo rested his head against Takamura's shoulder and Takamura felt his heart rate spike and his face flush.

“Um. Those three,” Takamura pointed at the threesome, “are dating each other. At least, I think so from what I saw. The one with the color in his hair solved the...issue between Ren and Haru.”

“What?” Natsuo sat up and peered closer. _Oh, thank God._ “So that's the threesome he mentioned? And what do you mean, 'solved the issue?'”

“You haven't spent any time with them lately, have you? Haru and Ren. I'm pretty sure they...um...Ren won't be asking my advice anymore. Not that I could ever tell him anything, but I'm glad he won't ask - about that, at least.”

“No shit? Ren finally got his way?” Natsuo muttered something to himself. Turning to meet Takamura's eyes at last, Natsuo's face wore a look of determination.

“Don't...” _Don't say it. Don't make me face this. I can't do this...can I?_

“Don't what? Don't say what I'm about to say? I have to say it. Tachibana left for good. Said I'd made my choice. Said I should convince you to believe it. I like you, Takamura Shirou. I'm pretty sure you didn't want me to say that, but it's too late. You don't have to answer. You can tell me to leave you alone and...well, I might not, but I'll try. I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble.”

“Why?” Takamura whispered. “Why me?”

“I don't really know. You're kind, you're handsome, you're smart. You put others first. You're gruff and sharp-tongued, but that hides your shyness. I want to see you smile. I want to be the one who makes you smile. You're steady, while I'm all over the place. I feel like you see the real me and still treat me well. I remembered you, thought of you, many times over the last twelve years.” Natsuo shrugged. “Is that enough? Too much?”

_Unreal. That's not me. Who is he seeing when he looks at me? I wish I was like he saw me._

“We're both men.”

Natsuo laughed a little. “I noticed. I don't care. Once I thought about it, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't think it will be a problem for me. But if you can't...I'd understand.”

“I don't know. Natsuo...I don't know.”

“You haven't run screaming from me. You haven't punched me or thrown me out or called the police. Are you in shock, or do I have a chance? Just a chance, I'd be fine with that.”

“Shock. Disbelief.” A pause. “Fear. Part of me did run screaming, but my legs didn't get the message.”

“Ah. Can I take advantage of that? Just a little bit?” Natsuo leaned in, leaned closer, until Takamura felt their breath mingle. “You should hit me now, Shirou. Or I'm going to kiss yooomph.”

It was Takamura that closed the last millimeter of distance between them. As if someone – that person Natsuo saw - had taken control of his body, he pressed his lips to Natsuo's. _They're much softer than I expected. Wait, when did I expect anything..._

Natsuo deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, and Takamura matched him. Their tongues touched, retreated, delved deeper. Natsuo's hands were in his hair, his own hands were holding Natsuo close. He pulled Natsuo onto his lap and they were both shocked out of the kissing trance. Because there was definitely something hard pressing against Natsuo's ass.

“Hah! Uff.” Natsuo – No, they both were panting. And someone had moaned. Takamura was afraid it had been him. “You want me.” There was wonder in Natsuo's voice. Wonder and happiness, with a hint of tears, though he hid his face in Takamura's neck.

“I...yes, damn it, I want you!” Takamura growled, “but I shouldn't. I'm too old to start something now. I'm too stuck in my ways. You are young – you should go find someone who will go out at your side and have fun. I can't remember the last time I had fun. I'm a grumpy old man.”

“Oh, shut up! That's ridiculous – you're only thirty-eight, not ninety-eight!” Natsuo wiggled and Takamura gasped. “And this,” he wiggled again, “is fun.”

“Ha! Ha ha!” Takamura couldn't help himself. He laughed and clutched Natsuo to him tighter. _When was the last time I laughed?_ It felt odd. It felt good. And Natsuo felt...right. Like Takamura's empty arms had been waiting for him all these years.

Natsuo raised his head. “I made you smile.” He touched Takamura's face. “I made you laugh.” He bent down and nibbled on Takamura's neck. “I want to make you come.”

“Ngh!” Those words in that tone of voice, the lips on his skin – it all went straight to Takamura's groin and started a pulsing heat to spread. “I'm about to, without you doing anything. It's been so long, Natsuo. I'm going to embarrass myself.”

“Don't be embarrassed. Just enjoy it. Then we'll do it again and again until we both pass out. Sound like fun?” Natsuo's hand crept downward from shoulder to chest. Teased a nipple. Moved downward again. Unbuttoned. Slid inside and gripped. Stroked.

“Please...” Takamura moaned.

“Please, what? Stop? Harder?”

“Please...don't stop.”

“Will you touch me, too?” Takamura allowed his hand to be moved, almost recoiled when it touched bare, silky flesh. But Natsuo sucked in a breath with a cry of pleasure and he wanted to hear more, hear it again. So he fumbled a little, kept touching. Slid his hand down and up, explored the tip with his thumb and found it wet. “Ahh!”

Takamura didn't come right away or embarrass himself. It took them both some trial and error to discover what the other liked, what didn't work, what made the other crazy. Once they had those things figured out, Natsuo shucked off his pants and briefs and sat astride Takamura. They kissed again, hungrily, while their hands were busy stroking and squeezing and their hips were bucking involuntarily and both were groaning and grunting.

“Can't...hold back! Natsuo! I'm gonna...!”

“Me too. Me too. Shirou, you...open your eyes!” Natsuo demanded.

Takamura managed to obey. Natsuo's face was flushed and sweaty and his eyes were barely focused. _He is beautiful – beautiful!_ Takamura felt his own eyes lose focus and then he shut them again and threw back his head as he climaxed. That image of Natsuo's face would stick in his head forever.

“Hnggh!!”

“Ahh! Hah!”

They made a mess on each other and neither one cared. Takamura felt Natsuo's head thump against his chest and he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. _Christ! This is not how I thought the day would turn out._ He huffed out a little chuckle.

“What's...so funny?” Natsuo wheezed.

“I am. I'm an idiot. Why was I so afraid of this? Of you?”

“You mean, you're not anymore? I don't need to tie you down to keep you from running away?”

“I'm not going to run. Where would I go? My life is here. You are here. You're the one who will probably run away – maybe you'll punch me again first. Because I'm going to screw up, Natsuo. I can't think straight right now, but once my brain catches up, I'm going to freak out and try to scare you off. I still think you'd be happier with someone else. And I'm absolutely terrified of...err. Hands are one thing – I don't know about...”

“Ha! We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or go at any pace that's too fast. I'm not all that sure about...'err' (ha ha) myself. This is enough for now. No rush.”

“No rush. Okay.” Takamura brought his head forward and raised a hand to touch Natsuo's cheek. And stopped, that hand being a sticky mess. He realized Natsuo was straddling him, naked from the waist down, and they were both decorated with streaks of semen. “Oh my god!” He knew his cheeks had just turned bright red as reality set in.

Natsuo grinned and kissed him. “You are really adorable right now! Want to take a shower together?”

“No! I mean...no. I'm sorry.” He wanted to die. He wanted to curl up and die on the spot.

“Don't be sorry.” Natsuo tugged Takamura's stained shirt off and used it to wipe them both up a bit. “I said no rush and I meant it. But you're welcome any time. I'll go first.”

He strolled off and Takamura couldn't stop himself from watching Natsuo's butt cheeks flashing him from beneath the hem of his shirt as he walked to the bathroom. _Ah, what am I doing? What did I just do? And why do I want to do it again? Am I a horny old pervert?_

 _Don't think about it. Don't think about it,_ he chanted to himself as he stood up, found a couple of towels and clean underpants that should fit Natsuo and stripped off his own clothes and... _I'm thinking about it._

He joined Natsuo in the shower.


	6. Privacy? What's That?

**Privacy? What's That?**

“...noyama. Uenoyama?”

“Mph.”

“Wake up! Where are we?”

Uenoyama cranked his eyelids apart just enough to see Mafuyu's face above him, wearing a worried expression. Still mostly asleep, he reached up and dragged Mafuyu's head down for a kiss. Mafuyu resisted for a second, then kissed him back. It took a moment or two before Mafuyu's words sank in.

 _Wha...? What am I doing?_ Uenoyama opened his eyes and froze. Mafuyu sat up with a little smile he could just barely see in the dim room. “Where are we?”

“How should I know? I just woke up too. Last thing I remember is...walking Tama? No, talking to some guy...Tama!” Mafuyu's head whipped around and he jumped to his feet. “We have to fi-ugh!” Mafuyu swayed and thumped back down.

“Idiot!” It was coming back to Uenoyama now. “You passed out in the street! You weren't even carrying your phone or ID! A policeman found me and brought me...here, I guess. To someone's house near our own. You stayed up all night after I left for work, didn't you? And you didn't eat anything. Idiot.”

Uenoyama lurched at Mafuyu and held him tight. “I was so scared! You're lucky it was nice people who found you.”

“I'm sorry! I was writing some lyrics and I lost track of time. Then I was just going to walk Tama for a minute and go to sleep. I really fainted in the street?”

“I'm going to tie you to your bed next time. I'll drug you. And I'm going to force-feed you. Idiot.” Uenoyama calmed down and then got worked up again. He was holding Mafuyu and being held in return. It had been a while...

There was a soft knock on the door and they separated before it opened.

“I heard voices,” said a man's voice from a tall silhouette against the bright room behind him. “Are you finally awake?” He flipped a switch and Uenoyama recognized the god-like man from earlier. Something Haru...?

“Oh, good. You both look much better. Hello, Satou Mafuyu. I'm Kaidou Haru. You weren't conscious but do you remember talking to Ren? He's my...we live here together with my two brothers.” Kedama trotted past Haru's feet and jumped at Mafuyu, licking his face. His shadow twin followed and snuffled at Uenoyama.

Mafuyu was hiding his face in Kedama's fur, so Uenoyama answered for them both. “We're sorry to have caused you so much trouble! We're fine now, so we should get going. Um...what time is it?”

“4 pm. You slept the day away. I hope you didn't have any appointments or a job to get to, but there was no way for us to know. And Takamura-sensei said we should let you sleep because you'd just pass out again if you tried to go anywhere. Come out and join us when you're ready. I want to talk to you a little.” Haru left the room with the door open.

“What's wrong with you?” Uenoyama hissed. “You didn't even thank him!”

“I don't know. I can't look at him. He's too...much.”

Uenoyama swallowed some jealousy and almost choked on it. It went down but left a sour taste behind. “Yeah, yeah. He's good-looking or whatever.” _I thought he was god-like, too._ “Anyway, now he's going to lecture us, so let's get it over with and go home.”

But Haru wasn't going to lecture them – he had called in the people who were good at it.

They came out and found plates full of food waiting for them. Really good food. Uenoyama made a pig of himself again, but this time Mafuyu matched him. Not even the presence of Haru and Ren slowed them down. Another kid their age with bleached blond hair and a bunch of piercings came in, a kerchief tied around his head.

“How was it? You guys want some more? I'm Setagawa Masahiro – weekend cook.”

“You made this?” Uenoyama was impressed.

“Yeah, but the recipes are Haru's.

“You cook for his family?”

“Huh? Oh no, there's a café next door that they run. White Fang, it's called. They're looking for waiters if you know anyone that can work weekdays. Anyway, if you're full, I'll take the plates back to the kitchen.”

“Yeah, thanks. It was really good. Oh! If you like music...” Uenoyama fished a flier out of his pocket. He always had a few stashed on him. “We're playing a gig next weekend. Um...we're in a band called 'given.'”

“Wow, that's cool! I'll try to make it, and I'll bring my boyfriend.” _His...did he just say, “boyfriend?”_

“Sure! Anyone.” Uenoyama held one out to Haru as well but he snatched them all and gave them to Masahiro.

“We'll put them in the café and maybe customers will show up.” Masahiro went back to work, fliers tucked under one arm.

Ren opened the door to the policeman from before and he was introduced to Mafuyu. This time Mafuyu managed to speak, apologizing for causing everyone so much trouble.

“It's not about the trouble – none of us mind helping. But you should always carry identification and your cell phone with an accurate address and emergency contact information. Both of you. All the time. Got it?”

“Yessir!” they chorused. Shinosuke looked very nice, but he could be stern, and the uniform was just a tad intimidating.

“Good. And now I know you two and where you live, so I'll be keeping an eye out. Hey, Haru? I don't suppose you know of an available apartment nearby? I'm stuck in the dorms until I find one.”

“Is a studio okay? Ichimaru just moved out of his place and I don't think they've found a new tenant yet. It's only a few blocks from here.”

“Really, that would be perfect...” Shinosuke followed Haru out of the room, leaving Ren alone with the two.

“You're in a band? What kind of music?” Ren asked. He was going into question-mode.

“Math rock.”

“Hmm...no idea what that is. I'm not really into music, but I'll listen to yours.”

“Uh...thanks? It's just a style – complicated rhythms and patterns. I play guitar, Mafuyu plays second guitar and is the singer. And we have a drummer and bass. There's a video online if you want to check us out.”

“I will. You guys are a couple, right? It must be nice to live together – just the two of you. Haru and I always have to worry about the twins being home.”

“Erk! Wha...why would you think that?” Uenoyama sputtered.

“Yes, we're dating,” Mafuyu stated. “But we've been too busy since moving in. We haven't taken advantage of the situation yet.”

“Mafuyu!” Uenoyama's eyes couldn't get any wider and his face had to be melting off.

“What? They already guessed. Ren just told us he's dating Haru and Masahiro said he has a boyfriend. Don't worry about it so much.”

“But...!”

Ren studied their faces. “Oh, you haven't done it yet? I was going to ask who's on top.”

“Ren!” a new voice thundered while someone else started laughing.

It was the wall-doctor. And - _another Haru? But Japanese?_ Uenoyama couldn't keep up.

“What?” Ren asked, all innocence. “We're not in a public place, and it was just us guys. Isn't that the right time to talk about sex?”

The doctor groaned and put one hand over his face. The other guy laughed harder. Mafuyu looked amused while Uenoyama had no idea what kind of madhouse they'd been trapped in. He wanted out.

“Did you two just do it? Natsuo looks happy. That's good if you did. I was getting tired of waiting.”

“Oh. My. God.” The doctor turned around to walk out again, but he was caught by...Natsuo? who was trying to stop his laughter. Haru came back in and the resemblance was clear. Those two had to be related in some way.

“What now? Hey, Takamura-sensei. Did you check them out? Are they gonna live? Why do you look sick now?”

“Sensei and Natsuo worked things out,” Ren told him. “Mafuyu and Uenoyama are dating. They're in a band, Sensei. That's why Mafuyu has calluses on his fingers – he plays guitar.”

“Whatever he plays, he needs to sleep as well. And eat.” Takamura regained a bit of composure. “You too, Uenoyama. I know exams are close, and your music is important, and you probably both have jobs. But none of that will matter if you end up in hospital. So take better care of yourselves, you hear me?”

The doctor was very tall, and he frowned down at them like a thundercloud. “Yessir!” they chorused again.

“Now. Mafuyu, let me check your pulse.” Takamura examined them both quickly with quiet competence and the whole mood of the room settled down. For a moment.

“Uecchi? Mafuyu?” Haruki and Kaji were led in by – what was his name? Iku-something? Haruki rushed over while Kaji stood casually to the side, rolling his eyes when they met Uenoyama's.

“Hey, Haru. These guys were looking for those two next door, so I brought them over.”

“Thanks, Iku.” Iku left just as quickly as he'd appeared. “Which one of you did I speak to on the phone?”

Kaji pointed at Haruki. “He's Nakayama Haruki. I'm Kaji Akihiko. We're friends of theirs. How did you get Haruki's phone number, anyway?”

“He sent a text to Uenoyama's phone. Sorry, Uenoyama, but you were asleep so I read it,” Haru said. “Does he know you have him listed as 'Mama Bear?' I thought it was your mother, so I called the number.”

Kaji burst out laughing and Haruki looked offended. “What's wrong with you? I know Mafuyu spaces out, but I thought you were the practical-type, Uecchi? You've only been on your own for a few weeks and you're both passing out in public? What if someone robbed you or...or...did something terrible? Don't make me call your sister! I'll cancel all our performances if this is how you guys are going to be! Your health comes first! Then school! Music after all of that! Have I made myself clear?”

“Yessir!” they chorused for the third (and hopefully final) time. Haruki hugged them both.

Haru and Takamura exchanged looks. “'Mama Bear' fits him,” Haru noted.

“Yup. I think my job here is done.” Takamura packed up his medical things.

“Kaji, the café is looking for weekday waiters,” Mafuyu piped up.

Haru and Kaji sized each other up. “What days are you available? Have you served before?” Haru asked.

“Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and some weekends. What do you pay?”

Haru filled him in on the details as they walked through the back passage to White Fang.

“I need a drink,” Takamura said.

“Do you want me to tell you about sex between two men?” Ren asked him.

“I need an exorcist,” Takamura said. Natsuo lost it again.

Haruki seemed to share Uenoyama's opinion that these people were crazy. “Um...let's get you boys home. Where is it?”

Uenoyama and Mafuyu traded glances. “No idea.”

“I'll take you,” Ren offered. “At least as far as where you fell down after Tanuki had sex with Kedama.”

Mafuyu giggled. Uenoyama gave up trying to make sense of this day. It was going to be a long month until exams were over, but somehow he had faith they'd make it through. With friends like these, who wouldn't? Life was crazy, but as long as Mafuyu was laughing, he didn't care.

**Here they come, the Given boys! I've been dying to add them to the Yaoiverse, so I hope you don't mind. The New Year has begun!**


End file.
